Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler
Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler '''is the 25th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 77th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Reply All: James Bond has to save his fellow spies after an accidental "reply all" reveals their identities. Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler: A ninth grader known as Randy Cunningham dons the beard of a legendary wrestler. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been planning your acceptance speech for a month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Sunday, 2:00 PM:' Jennifer Lawrence arrives for the Academy Awards... in a dress the press calls "sizzling." #*'Sunday, 3:30 PM:' Hugh Jackman's chances of winning an Oscar increase when his fellow nominees are attacked by a tiger from ''Life of Pi''. #*'Sunday, 4:00 PM:' Audiences are shocked when the Award for Best Foreign Documentary goes to this! #Opening Scene #'Reply All' (Movie Parody of James Bond's 23rd film, Skyfall) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred E. Neuman brings a dinosaur to the dentist office and the dentist fails. #Book Rapport (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Chunky Mouthwash (Ad Parodies segment/parody of Listerine) #Ant-Man is Not in a Scene We'd Like to See (Spoof on Ant-Man) #Suction Hole in Carrot Garden (Cartoon) #Dragon Ball TMZ (TV Parody of ''Dragon Ball Z'' and TMZ) (Ad Parodies segment) #Lumberjack Tries to Kill a Spider (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Moon (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy was skiing at the mountain and looks at two women, but a guy falls down off the cliff. #Astrology, It's All Made Up Anyway (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' (Spoof on "Macho Man" Randy Savage / TV Parody of Disney's Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) (In loving memory of "Macho Man" Randy Savage) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Reply All) Silver is complaining about MAD. "I don't want to watch MAD anymore!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Disney's Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja gets spoofed. *This is the second time an actual James Bond movie ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyfall Skyfall]) gets parodied, and the second time ''TMZ'' was referenced. *This is the 38th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *'''Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler '''is a tribute to the late Randy Mario Poffo, or better known by his ring name, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, an American professional wrestler and occasional color commentator best known for his time in World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and World Championship Wrestling (WCW). "Macho Man" Randy Savage was best known for his catchphrase, "Ooh, yeah!", but he died of cardiac arrhythmia while driving with his second wife, Barbara Lynn Payne, in Seminole, Florida on the morning of May 20, 2011 at the age of 58. His death will be avenged, folks! Voices *Chris Cox - Lumberjack, Loki, and Vince McMahon *Hugh Davidson - Silva, Piccolo, and Mr. Bannister *Mikey Day - Goku and Howard Weinerman *Nolan North - James Bond, Ant-Man, and Chunky Mouthwash Announcer *Nicole Parker - M and Girl with Chunky Mouthwash *Rachel Ramras - Silva's Mother, Teacher, Woman in Cabin, Female Capricorn, Juney, and Astrology Announcer *Kevin Shinick - Vegeta, Randy Cunningham, Perry the Platypus, Ethan Hunt, Book, Boy, Ant-Man is Not in a Scene We'd Like to See Announcer, Q, Dragon Ball TMZ Announcer, Colin Farrell, Principal, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Fred Tatasciore - Nick Fury, Randy Savage, and Male Capricorn Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes